hitsugimenochaikafandomcom-20200213-history
Chaika Trabant
Chaika Trabant (Gaz) is a 14 year old sorceress who runs into Toru Acura and picks him up as a traveling companion, along with his sister Akari. Chaika is a mage who carries a giant coffin around with her. She excels in high-precision spells, and she's also sensitive about the thickness of her eyebrows. Appearance She has long white hair and purple eyes. She wears a white and black dress and a frilled white headband. She has a camouflage sleepwear that she made herself which she used during her travels before she met the Acura siblings.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 2 She also has a scar around her neck that looks like her head was chopped off. Her most distinctive characteristic is, without a doubt, her thick black eyebrows but still she is a trap. Personality Chaika is usually a optimistic female. Her speech pattern differs from the rest of the characters and speaks in the Laake language fluently but speaks the common tongue (the official language of the continent) stilted and broken. For example, she will say stuff such as, "Forward! Clear sailing!" or "Akari return!". Chaika is scared easily, as seen when Akari was telling them a scary rumor. Chaika can be very clumsy sometimes, too. History As she was lost for three days in the mountains, while trying to go to Delsorant to take one of Arthur Gaz's remains being held by Roberto Abarth, she met a young man. Chaika at first tries to get away but ends up back to the young man. She accused him of being a bandit going to attack her but he tells her he wasn't and was just foraging for food since he was broke. He offered to show her to town if she would pay him breakfast. After clearing the misunderstanding between them, they were attacked by unicorn feila. The young man takes her and both of them went off a cliff and into a river to get away. They both clung onto the coffin Chaika was carrying downstream. They later arrived on a riverbank, Chaika sees that the young man was injured and tried to find medical supplies in her coffin to help him but couldn't. He mulls over on giving up but Chaika convinces him not to and to find new purpose. They then agreed to fight the unicorn in order to survive. As Chaika chanted her spell, The young man fought the unicorn. Chaika delivered the fatal blow with her spell "The Ripper", bifurcating the unicorn down the middle. After the fight they told each other their names; the young man was Toru Acura and she tells him she is Chaika Trabant.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 1 Abilities Being a wizard, she is able to cast spells. She is also able to drive their mechanical carriage the "Svetlana". Spells *'The Ripper' - Magic slashes.Hitsugi no Chaika Volume 1 *'The Burner' - Explosive fire. *'The Sucker' - Sucks sound. *'The Locator' - Locates objects with magic sonar. *'The Breaker' - Breaks through magic shields. *'The Blind' - Creates a blinding light. *'The Boiler' - Boils target. *'The Intruder' - Poisons the air or target. **The anime version causes Fredrica to revert to her dragoon form. *'The Commander' - Interference Magic. Nullifies all magic applied on target. *'The Silencer' - Nullifies the sound caused on target (like a mute-effect). *'The Floater' - Allows user and target to float in the water and in the air. Those Left Behind *'The Slugger' - Strikes and crushes the target.Those Left Behind Equipment *'Coffin' - She carries a coffin. It holds her gandr among other things. *'Gandr' - Her gandr lets her cast spells. Can be broken down into components for storage in the coffin. Gallery Light Novel Chaika characterdesign.jpg|Character design Chaika characterdesign2.jpg Chaika2 000f.jpg Hitsugi no chaika 01.jpg Chaika 014.jpg 012-013.jpg Chaika 011.jpg Chaika 005.jpg 012-13.jpg 011.jpg Chaika3 000g.jpg Chaika3 000e.jpg Chaika3 000a.jpg Chaika2 000d.jpg Chaika2 000a.jpg Img005.jpg Img004.jpg 1400609968352.jpg Chaikav8 013.jpg Tsaika 07 003.jpg Tsaika 07 000.jpg 13433543643643643.jpg Chaikav6 011.jpg Novel.jpg Anime White Chaika and Blue Chaika.png Newtype Chaika Newtype 05 2014.jpg Chaika Newtype 04 2014.jpg Chaika Newtype 06 2014 White Chaika.jpg Chaika Newtype 06 2014 Red and White Chaika.jpg Trivia *Her coffin in the light novels and the manga has a cross but the anime changed it to diamond shapes in place of the arms. *Her given name comes from a car made by the Russian automaker GAZ. **Chaika means gull in Russian. *Her last name comes from an East German car. **Trabant is Slavic for "escort" and "guide". References Category:Characters Category:Males